It is a common practice in the marketing of prepared foods, toiletries, over-the-counter medicines and many other retail products to place give away informational leaflets in proximity to the product display. For example, in the case of food products, point of purchase recipe leaflets are frequently made available to the customer. The present invention enables the use of a single inexpensive clip for hanging such leaflets in proximity to the display of the associated product, the same clip being suitable for attachment to conventional price rails mounted to the front edges of display shelves, to open top boxes or trays in which products are displayed and on the front of the panels of upstanding floor and counter displays.